


Depressed Harry Omegle Roleplay

by BlackParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Depression, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roleplay I did on omegle with depressed!Harry and mentor!Snape. </p><p>Warnings: Self-Harm, Suicidal themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressed Harry Omegle Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in continuing this with me, whether by email, chatzy or kik, please leave a comment below :)

Harry slid closer to the mirror, scowling at the reflection he saw. "Still a freak" He thought bitterly, moving towards the cabinet that lay hidden in one of the cubicles, put there by his magic and only able to be opened with his magic. He withdrew from it a sharp cut-throat razor and allowed himself a feeling of relief. It was almost over. He moved back in front of the mirror, scowling at it again, especially at the scar that had caused him all this pain. Years of neglect and abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, friends that were paid to be his friends, a meddling headmaster who pushed him through deadly scenarios every year, it was all building up. Cedric's death, his fault. His parents death, his fault. Sirius' recapture by the Ministry of Magic, his fault. He brought the razor to his wrists, both of them scarred from years of cutting himself to release the anguish he felt inside, and slit them, pushing in as deep as he could stand. He watched with a small smile on his face as his blood dripped slowly onto the floor, flow increasing in speed as he started to feel a bit faint. Just before he passed out he heard a loud yell, before everything went black.

He woke up in the hospital wing a week later, hands secured to the bed with thick leather straps, bandages covering the deep cuts he'd made. He let out a weak groan and heard someone moving to his bedside.

((Harry/Severus mentoring RP, Harry blames himself for everything and decides to kill himself after years of self-harming. Severus finds him and takes him to the hospital wing, saving his life. It is decided that Harry should stay with Severus, being the only male teacher with experience working with suicidal teens. Harry makes the decision that he doesn't want to be on the side of the light anymore, instead joins Voldemort. AU just before the end of Harry's fifth year, Sirius doesn't die, he hits his head on the archway and is recaptured by the Ministry, waiting for a trial since it was discovered he never had one. Set halfway through the first term of Harry's sixth year, after a summer spent with the abuse from the Dursley's increasing after being told Sirius was imprisoned again))  
With one eyebrow raised, Severus pursed his lips as he gathered the assorted potions Pomfrey had set aside for the Potter boy. "How eloquent of you, Mr. Potter," he said, but his words had less of a bite than usual.  
Harry squinted at him, frowning as he noticed the restraints, trying to pull his arms free, "Let me free" He growled, trying to sound intimidating and failing  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, much to your unfortunate dismay," he drawled, stirring a solvent into a glass of water with a few quick turns of his wands. Dropping a straw inside, he forced the cup into Harry's face. "Drink," he ordered.  
Harry shook his head, trying to free his arms, tugging furiously at the restraints, "I'd rather not"  
"Your insolence will not be tolerated, Potter - especially not in my own quarters, now drink the blasted thing before I force it down your throat!" he hissed, face contorting into an angry pucker. "Don't think I am not above such actions."  
"Your quarters?' Harry frowned, looking around and realizing he wasn't in the hospital wing, where he'd thought he was  
"Yes, my quarters. After you carved into your arms like a turkey for a feast, I was the one to retrieve you from the Dursleys, and Professor Dumbledore thought it prudent that I look after you until your schooling begins," he said, making it very clear he was not happy with the terms. "Now, you will /drink this/," he stressed, nudging the glass forward, "if not for preventing from dying of blood poisoning, then because I am your professor, and you will do as I say."  
Harry scowled at him, trying to turn his head away, "Not until you tell me what you put in it" he snapped, yanking at the straps again, wincing when he hit one of the cuts  
Severus's face went sour, but he managed to reign in his anger as he set the glass on the table beside him. "Resistance, as you have learned, will only result in more agitation on your part. I would advise you keep still," he warned. "As for the contents in this glass, I can assure you it is not poison, Potter. If I had wanted to kill you, I could have done so throughout this entire week as you lay bedridden and asleep. This," he said, lifting the glass and a vial of a purple, sludge-like potion, "came straight from Madam Pomfrey's storage in the Hospital Wing." He did not mention he brewed the mediwitch's potions himself.  
"But what is it?" He growled, scowling at him, worried about what the potion was, "I don't need any drugs" He snarled, tugging on the straps again, "Why can't you just fucking let me free?"  
"That is enough!" he scorned. "I will not take any more of this disrespect! Unless you have a death wish, Potter, you will drink this potion immediately!"  
Harry scowled fiercely at him but eventually opened his mouth  
With one last huff, Severus pushed the straw into the boy's mouth and held the glass upright for him to drink. "There's more you'll have to take after this, fear not," he grumbled.  
Harry glared at him but drank the contents of the glass down, grimacing a little at the taste  
Severus set the glass aside, instead reaching for the next potion in line. "This is for infection, which under you watchful eye, was abysmal, Potter. You were lucky Madam Pomfrey checked on you in time," he said, unhooking the top. "Open," he ordered briskly.  
Harry let his mouth slip open, giving up on fighting him for the moment, focusing on trying to free his hands somehow  
With a slow, methodical movement of his wand, the potion was dragged out of the bottle in a thin stream and into Potter's mouth. Finished with the boy's medicine, he capped the bottle and set it on the table with an air of finality. "The rest won't be due until another several hours. You see, Mr. Potter, you are here to recover. Any sort of struggling will only be detrimental to your health, understand?"  
"Can you untie me now?" Harry pleaded, grimacing at the taste of the potion in the back of his throat, tugging at the arm restraints to show what he meant  
"That privilege will be gained over time. For the moment, I do not trust that you won't bolt straight from the dungeons, and for good reason. The minute you awoke, you met me with resistance and anger. Until you prove to me you can be trusted, I cannot unfasten the straps."  
Harry let out a growl, tugging at the straps again, "Why you? Why not McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey?" He frowned  
"I am not keen on the circumstances either!" he huffed out. He then slumped into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently. "Professor Dumbledore trusted me to handle these matters the most, as I have much credibility concerning issues such as self-harm and abuse because of my position as Head of House," he said unflinchingly. High time he finally address the situation as it was. Direct truths would only help Potter from here on out.  
Harry flinched a little when abuse was mentioned, "I'm not abused" He tried to argue  
"Do not insult my intelligence, Potter. I've met your relatives; I have seen your memories. Only a fraction of what they've done, the harm they have inflicted upon you."  
Harry looked up at him pale faced, "Please let me go" He whispered, voice turning pleading, "I won't do it again"  
Severus's face was grim, almost sympathetic in the right light. "Perhaps. You might fool yourself into thinking you won't, not if it means you'll end up here once more. But soon, the urge will insist. It will eat at you, and you will find yourself longing for the familiar ache of a blade breaking skin, and the damage will already be done. You're here to correct this behavior. To stop from wanting to participate in such an unhealthy release of emotion. You must understand, Potter."  
Harry let out a soft whimper, "Please sir" He pleaded, tugging fruitlessly on the restraints  
"I'm sorry Potter" Severus said, voice going soft, "But I can't do that. You need to understand, I can't let out hurt yourself again:  
Harry whimpered again, starting to panic, trying to yank his hands free, the wounds on his arms starting to open up once mroe  
"Potter" Severus said firmly, "You need to calm down" He pinned Harry's arms down, "You're going to reopen those wounds"  
Harry let out a yell, yanking against the restraints furiously, "Let me go!" He begged, whimpering as the cuts stung, but enjoying the pain shooting up his arms, "Why couldn't you just let me die!?"


End file.
